


Grandmother Prentiss

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Something More [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes,” He lowered his voice almost to a whisper.  Elizabeth leaned over to hear.  “She and Daddy K-I-S-S-I-N-G,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandmother Prentiss

“That could be Daddy.” Emily said, rustling Jack’s hair while he colored. “Maybe he’s back in time for lunch with us.”

“Really?”

“Maybe. You stay here and color and I’ll get that.”

“OK, Emily.”

She walked over to the door, looked out the peephole, and opened it. Emily smiled at her mother.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I know we have the ‘call first’ rule.” Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss stepped over the threshold and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “But I just finished up a brunch meeting, was in the neighborhood, and I thought I would stop by.”

“How did you even know I was here?”

“I didn’t; I thought I would give it a chance. You have company.” Elizabeth looked at Jack. “Hello there.”

“Hi.” He held up his hand to wave, still holding the purple crayon.

“Jack, I want to introduce you to someone.”

“She's your mommy.” Jack climbed off the chair and held his hand out for Elizabeth. “I'm Jack.”

“Well aren’t you the sweetest thing.” She held out her hand. “How did you know I was Emily’s mommy?”

“You look like her. I look like my daddy but he always says I have mommy’s smile.”

Emily smiled, putting her hand on his shoulders.

“What brings you over here on a Saturday afternoon, Jack?” Elizabeth asked. She sat down in one of the chairs and Emily knew this might be a long visit.

“Daddy went to fight the bad guys and Aunt Jessie is visiting people.” He replied.

“Hotch had meetings at Quantico.” Emily clarified. “I was about to make us some lunch Mother; I'm sure you're not hungry. Can I get you a drink though?”

“I'll take some iced tea if you have it.” Elizabeth replied.

“Sure. Relax, I’ll be right back.”

Elizabeth nodded as Emily left the room. She put her focus back on Jack, who was looking at her strangely.

“Why are you looking at me that way, Jack?” She asked.

“Your noses are different.” He said.

“Emily has her grandmother’s nose. It’s pure Anglo-Saxon.”

“Angle…”

“Nevermind, sweetheart. You have an adorable button nose.”

“What do you say when someone gives you a compliment, Jack Jack?” Emily walked out of the kitchen and handed her mother the glass.

“Thank you, Emily’s mommy.”

“You can call me Elizabeth.”

“Oh I don’t know, Mother, Hotch really prefers that Jack address adults properly.”

“Well since it looks as if he spends a lot of time here,” Elizabeth looked around at Jack’s toys in the living room. “It might be sooner rather than later that we come up with a new name.”

“We don’t need to have that conversation now.” Emily smiled at Jack. “You should finish your coloring, kiddo. It’s almost time for lunch and a nap.”

“OK.” Jack nodded. “Wanna help me color?”

“Sure.”

He took Elizabeth’s hand, pretending to help her from the chair just like he did with his father. They went over to the dining room table together. Jack shared his crayons and they got down to business while Emily busied herself in the kitchen.

“So Jack, tell me all about yourself.”

“My name is Jack. I'm four years old; I'm in school now and know the whole alphabet. Daddy is teaching me how to tell time. We’re building a big ship with Legos at home. Last weekend I went really high on the swings and so did Emily. Aunt Jessie and I made cookies too; sneakerdoodles are my favorite. I’ma get a cat like George.”

“Well that sounds quite adventurous.” Elizabeth said. “Do you and Emily have lots of fun together?”

“Mmm hmm, when she and Daddy aren’t catching the bad guys. She reads me stories and sings the songs with me. I get to come over and play with the kitty…George. Sometimes,” He lowered his voice almost to a whisper. Elizabeth leaned over to hear. “She and Daddy K-I-S-S-I-N-G,”

“Do they really? Well that’s interesting.”

“Mmm hmm. He loves her.”

“That’s really sweet. She is quite easy to love.”

“Yep. Wanna use my purple?”

“Thank you.” Elizabeth took the crayon.

“Tell me all about yourself.” He said.

“You really want to know?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I'm a diplomat.”

“What's that mean?”

“I go all over the world and make peace.”

“You do? Do you have a plane like Daddy?” Jack asked.

“I used to.”

“Have you ever been to Ice-land?”

“A few times.” Elizabeth replied.

“Is it cold?”

“Sometimes.”

“Do you fight the bad guys?”

“Theoretically.”

“Huh?”

“I try to make sure the bad guys don’t make the rules and laws. I fight for peace. Your daddy and Emily fight for justice.”

“Can I see your badge?” Jack asked.

“I'm not carrying it on me, I'm afraid.”

“You should have it all the time like Daddy does. That way you can always fight for peace. You can't fight without a badge.”

“I put extra mustard on it, just the way you like it.” Emily said, bringing Jack his bologna and cheese sandwich, chips, and Juicy Juice.

Jack started putting away his crayons, with Elizabeth’s help, and moved his coloring book to the other side of the table. He smiled, at Emily and his sandwich, digging in. She and her mother moved into the kitchen.

“He’s a peach.” Elizabeth said sipping her tea.

“I think so.”

“I didn’t realize Aaron Hotchner was asking you to baby-sit now.”

“Mother, we’re friends; I told you that. Since Haley passed away he needs extra help. I'm always going to be there. Jessie went out of town this weekend; she needed the time away. She has devoted herself to raising Jack but every parent needs a break. Hotch has him with him as much he can.”

“A single father and a BAU Unit Chief…that’s a lot of work.” Elizabeth said.

“You traveled all over the world and you were a single parent. When you and Daddy divorced, you still took Julia and I everywhere.”

“You don’t have the kind of job where that’s possible.”

“That’s where Jessie steps in. And I help when I can.”

“How often is that?”

“How often is what?” Emily asked.

“Jack said…”

There was another knock on the door and Emily cleared her throat. She excused herself and went to open it. Hotch was standing there and she stopped him from coming in.

“What’s…?”

Emily moved her hand down so he would lower his voice. He raised an eyebrow but did as she asked.

“What's going on?” He asked.

“My mother’s in there.” She whispered.

“What is she doing here?”

“I have no idea. She just showed up.”

“Your mother doesn’t just show up.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Where’s Jack?” Hotch asked.

“Having his lunch. Come in, be cordial, but don’t touch me.”

Hotch covered his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh. He knew that Emily hadn’t told her mother yet about their relationship. She just wasn’t sure how the former Ambassador would react. She was positive she did not want Elizabeth insinuating herself or butting in. He understood and supported her decision. Looks like the secret was out. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Hotch took a deep breath and walked in.

“Hello, Ambassador.”

“Agent Hotchner, how are you?”

“Fine, thanks,” He shook her hand. “And yourself?”

“Good. I dropped by without calling and I met your son. He is precious.”

“He means a lot to me, thank you.”

“He tells me that he and Emily spend a lot of time together. That he spends a lot of time with the both of you.” Elizabeth said.

Hotch nodded. He wouldn’t take the bait. He had his own mother, knew there was nothing malicious behind it but this was a conversation she needed to have with Emily, not him.

“Emily has been very good to us during our time of mourning and transition. I'm very lucky to have a friend like her. Excuse me, ma'am. Jack?”

“Daddy!”

Hotch went over to the table where he and Jack talked.

“You have your hands full, darling, so I will get out of your hair. I just wanted to stop by and say hello. It’s not often that we are both in town at the same time so…”

“Mother, you never stop by without calling. What's going on? Is something wrong? Do we need to have a personal conversation?”

“No,” Elizabeth shook her head. “Everything is fine. I wanted to see how you were…we talk so little. I know you're busy but I would still love to hear from you.”

“I am busy, but I'm sorry. I’ll do better to keep in touch.”

“It’s alright, darling. I talk to your sister and she lets me know how things are going. Maybe I should give Jack my cell phone number. He’ll keep me up to speed.”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Elizabeth said.

“Oh my God, JJ taught him that silly song. He sings it all the time now.”

Elizabeth looked at her daughter’s face. Damn, she had gotten good over the years. If she didn’t know her as well as she did, she would believe Emily. Maybe Jennifer Jareau did teach Jack the song but that didn’t mean he was singing it for nothing.

“Hotch loves you.”

“Mother…”

“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk to me about it.”

“It’s not that; it’s…”

Emily didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure what it was. Everyone else in her personal life, in her family, knew about her blossoming relationship with Hotch. Why was it so hard to tell her mother? Her mother had been pressuring her for years to meet someone nice and be happy.

Now that she was doing just that Emily was fearful Elizabeth wouldn’t approve of her choice. That wasn’t going to stop her but it would leave a boulder in the pit of her stomach. Because of their jobs, it was important for anything personal between Hotch and Prentiss to stay far under the radar. She could hardly admit it to herself but Emily didn’t trust her mother to do that if she didn’t like it. Elizabeth couldn’t have liked that a four year old knew more about it than her.

“I care about Hotch, Aaron, very much, Mother. Now is not the best time to talk about it but we will. I promise.”

“I think we need to.” Elizabeth replied. “But I’ll leave you to the rest of your afternoon now. Just let me say goodbye.”

“Of course.” The guilt ate Emily alive as she watched her mother walk back over to the table. Oh well, this wouldn’t be the first time or the last.

“Agent Hotchner, it’s always so good to see you.”

“You as well, Ambassador.” Hotch stood and smiled.

“Can I call you am…?” Jack couldn’t quite make the word out.

“Ambassador.” Elizabeth repeated gently. “You most certainly can Jack. It was a real pleasure to meet you.”

Jack jumped up and hugged her, surprising Elizabeth, but she hugged him back.

“Bye! You can come by anytime and play with George with me.”

“Jack, you can't invite people over to Emily’s house.” Hotch said laughing. “Only she can.”

“Oh.”

“Mother knows she’s welcome all the time, Jack.” Emily said. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

They walked to the door; Emily kissed her mother’s cheek.

“You'll be in town for a while?” She asked.

“Yes, though my brunch was about taking an assignment with UNICEF. I could start as early as next month.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll call before then.”

Elizabeth nodded and left the apartment. Emily walked back into the living room, Hotch gave her a funny look and she smiled.

“Ambush,” She said.

“What's an ambush?” Jack asked. He wanted to color some more but knew it was time for his nap.

“Nothing for you to worry about, buddy.” Hotch replied. “You all done with your sandwich?”

“Uh huh.”

“Go on upstairs…I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“OK,” He broke out in a run. Jack was always running. “See ya later, Emily.”

“Have a good nap, Jack Jack.”

When he was out of view, Hotch put his arms around her. He kissed her mouth and then her forehead. Emily held on to him.

“She knows.” She said.

“What does she know?”

“She and Jack had a lovely conversation while I made lunch. I don’t know all the details but K-I-S-S-I-N-G came up.”

“I'm going to strangle JJ for teaching him that song.” Hotch muttered. “Is she upset?”

“I never know if my mother is upset. If she is, I’ll deal with it.”

“You don’t have to do that alone.” He kissed her again. “Let me just get Jack down and then we can talk about it.”

“Actually, I want to do anything but talk about it. You take care of Jack and I’ll make us some lunch. Do you want a sandwich?”

“As long as its not bologna and cheese then I'm a happy man.”

“Is that all it takes?” Emily asked. She hated to leave his arms but it was necessary at the moment.

“Emily Prentiss, you know everything it takes to make me happy.”

“Go upstairs.” She gently commanded, pointing.

Hotch grinned, his dimples coming out of their hiding place, and did what she told him. Emily went into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Despite the afternoon surprise from her mother she’d gotten one from Hotch as well. He wasn’t expected back so soon and now they would have a little alone time while Jack napped. That made up, almost, for the ambush. An hour and a half was a long time for them…no doubt they would find a very pleasurable way to spend it.

***

  



End file.
